


Hush

by Evandar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Secret Relationship, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evandar/pseuds/Evandar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing Harry likes most about blowing Sirius isn't the taste; it's the things that Sirius <i>says</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush

**Author's Note:**

> Many, many thanks to my lovely beta, who not only looked this over for me but also sent me an email reminding me to actually write it instead of just talking about it.

The carpet is rough on his knees. It was probably soft once, a long time ago, but if it was then it's been lost to time and disrepair. He shifts until he's almost comfortable before leaning in. 

It's quiet here, in this end of the house. Downstairs is milling with Order members preparing for a meeting, but as neither he nor Sirius are required to attend, they're here instead and the sound of Sirius' zipper as Harry pulls it down is unnaturally loud in the stillness. 

He glances up as he draws Sirius' cock out of his trousers. His godfather's eyes are squeezed shut like he half expects Harry to vanish into thin air, and his lower lip is caught between his teeth. Harry smiles. Even though Sirius can't see it, he smiles as he leans in and brushes the tip of Sirius' cock against his cheek. 

That first, ragged inhale is music to his ears. 

He draws back the foreskin with delicate fingers and swipes the sensitive head with the flat of his tongue as he curls his hand around the base and begins to stroke. Sirius' taste is undefinable - he tastes the way his skin smells; just a little salty with undertones of musk. Harry thinks he'd prefer it if it wasn't so strong, but he doesn't really mind. 

He doesn't mind the way that taste floods his senses as he sucks Sirius into his mouth. He quite likes the way it makes his jaw ache, and he loves the way that Sirius tugs at his hair and when he scrapes at his scalp with blunt nails it sends shivers down his spine. But by far the best thing about giving blow jobs is the way that Sirius' tongue loosens with every suck and swallow; the way that his heavy breathing mutates slowly into a litany of filth and praise. He loves making his godfather come apart. 

He bobs his head slightly, taking more and more each time. Sirius is big - at least, he's bigger than Harry and than the glimpses of others he's caught in the Quidditch locker rooms - and Harry has to work himself up to deep throating him. He sucks with each upward movement, and when he slides down, he moves his tongue over the sensitive vein. 

One of Sirius' hands lands on his head, not applying any pressure - Sirius never shoves him down further or tries to choke him. He just plays with the ends of Harry's hair instead, and makes soft noises low in his throat. Harry closes his eyes. 

He knows that Sirius is trying to be quiet. He always does - the risk of being found... But with his eyes closed, his hearing sharpens, and he lets himself drown in the slurping sounds of his sucking and the soft, harsh noises that spill from Sirius' lips. He draws slowly back, sucking all the way, and hums softly once he has only the head in his mouth. 

He's rewarded. "Fuck," Sirius whispers. His voice shakes, and Harry pulls off so that he smile. He keeps stroking as he peeks up. Sirius is watching him now. 

His own cock twitches. Sirius is _watching_ him. 

He keeps his gaze locked on Sirius as he licks his lips and lowers his head again, only closing his eyes again as he reaches his limit. He breathes deeply in through his nose and relaxes his throat as much as he can, sliding further down. 

" _Harry_ ," Sirius breathes. " _Fuck._ "

Encouraged, Harry shifts forward a little on his knees, scraping them against the carpet in search of a better angle, and he swallows Sirius down until his nose is pressed into the best of curls at the root of his cock. 

Sirius makes a broken noise - half gasp, half sob - and his grip on Harry's hair tightens, sending prickles of arousal down Harry's spine to pool in his groin. He moans. 

It's hard not to get distracted by the pressure of his jeans zip pressing against his erection. He wants to touch himself, wants to wrap his hand around his cock and stroke until he screams around Sirius, and one day he'll probably give in and do it, but not today. Today is about Sirius - most days are about Sirius - and the noises he makes, and the way that his words go straight to Harry's dick. 

He's come before, just from this - from sucking and listening. He wants that again. 

"You're so good at this," Sirius whispers as he pulls back to breathe. "So fucking-" His voice hitches when Harry swallows him back down again, bobbing his head so that Sirius is fucking his throat. 

One day, if he can talk Sirius into it, he'd like to try that too. See what kinds of sounds Sirius makes as he thrusts into Harry's mouth and makes him choke. 

"So fucking good, Harry. Love you like this, baby boy. So fucking perfect. Love you - love your mouth, Harry. Feels so good on me, baby."

Harry moans. He has to breathe, had to pull back, but he wishes he didn't have to. Wishes he could just suck Sirius' dick forever. 

He pulls back completely, letting Sirius slips from between his lips with a smacking noise that sounds obscenely loud. He replaces his mouth with his hand for a moment as he catches his breath, and undoes his own zip with his other hand. The feel of cold air on his cock makes him gasp, and it takes all his resolve not to wrap his fingers around himself and fuck into his fist. 

He distracts himself with Sirius, placing kitten-licks all the way down the length of him. He pushes Sirius' pants open wider and slips his hand in to roll his balls in the palm of his hand, relishing the weight of them. He wants to taste them. 

He fights with Sirius' trousers, tugging them and his underwear down over his hips so that he can free him completely; Sirius shuffling forward on the bed to make it easier. It's worth it. The weight of them on his tongue is different from Sirius' cock; the taste is milder, but saltier, and oh. The _sound_ that Sirius makes. The moan. The soft groan of Harry's name. 

"You fucking - you're fucking perfect, Harry. Fuck."

He shifts back to Sirius' cock. Licks his way all the way up to the head and then swallows him down, swirling his tongue down the length of him. 

"Oh. Oh, yeah. Yes. Harry. _Yes_ , baby, just like that. Like that. _Fuck_."

Harry whimpers. He digs his fingers into Sirius' thigh so that he doesn't touch himself. He can feel his blood pulsing through his dick, feel it throbbing. His hips twitch with every one of Sirius' moans. 

He knows when Sirius is about to come. His voice changes. He talks more, but less coherently, spiralling into a series of fucks and yeses until his voice cracks and the words are replaced by a series of grunts and moans. 

Harry sucks harder, pulling back so that the head rests on the flat of his tongue - it's easier to catch every drop like this. He strokes Sirius to completion, humming around the head, and he swallows every drop and suckling him clean before letting him slip from his lips. 

He rests his head on Sirius' thigh, looks up at him. Sirius is flushed and his eyes are bright and blazing silver. 

He strokes his fingers through Harry's hair. "Good boy," he says. 

Pleasure cools in his gut, tightens, and he whimpers as he climaxes - _hard_. It wrenches its way out of him, leaving him breathless. 

They sit together in silence as their heartbeats slow and their breathing returns to normal. Gradually, Harry becomes aware of the ache in his jaw and his throat, and the sounds of the house around them. Voices on the next floor down, distant footsteps. 

The Order seem like they're a world away. Here, with Sirius, all that matters is the quiet.


End file.
